


Waiting For Goodbye

by WantToGetLost



Series: Liar, Liar [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, I know, M/M, One Shot, This is Bad, im sorry, liar!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantToGetLost/pseuds/WantToGetLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis started everything with a lie, and Harry ended it with another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit, i know. but i am cant write right now and it was annoying me i left it unfinished yesterday.

Louis remembers when he lied, when he lied about everything and everyone. It wasn’t Louis fault, he didn’t mean it, really; he was a chronic liar, he can’t help it, it just came out of his mouth without even him thinking and processing the words. Louis didn’t like it, because it made so hard to be trusted by people. He has tried to go therapist because he was tired of it, tired of the disappointment in other people’s eyes every single time, every single time he lied. But nothing could help, nobody could help him, so he stopped trying and just let the lies flow because he cant stop them anymore, and he doesn’t try either.

 

Well, but then Harry came into the picture. He was one of the only people Louis wanted to get to know, but avoided him because he was scared of messing up, messing up by lying right from the start, so he avoided Harry at University, and at the coffee shop Harry worked out, and he also avoided breathing the same air as Harry because he just simply didn’t want to mess up, he was scared to meet disappointment eyes once again on the face on someone who he wanted to have in his life.

 

But Harry made that so hard, because he was everywhere, in class, in his campus, with his friends ( or as Louis liked to call them; people who put up with him ) and Louis had to face him once a day, and once a day, he didn’t open his mouth in hopes to stop the lies, but Harry was so eager to know Louis, to hear him talk about his favorite things, to be his friend ( and maybe more ) so he tried and tried, but at the end, he had given up, it was simple, Louis had made it clear he didn’t want to be his friend, so he moved out of his way and stopped trying completely, and Louis noticed his missed all the ‘hi’s and the awkward conversations they had, he missed it all, and more importantly, he missed Harry.

 

Louis came to the conclusion he liked Harry more than he thought ( took him long enough ) and when he did, he ran to Harry’s dorm, as fast as he could, because he realized, he could tell Harry the reasons, so when something happen, Harry would know the truth.

 

Out of breath, he knocked on the door, “Harry, please open the door.”

 

Harry had looked up at the door, mostly surprised at Louis presence, but still walked to the door, and opened it. He furrowed his eyebrows as he asked, “What are you doing here?” softly, opening the door enough to see Louis but enough to close it and not give Louis enough time to get in.

 

“I – I am so sorry,” He chocked out, mostly from guilt. “I didn’t mean to be such an asshole towards you, I had my reasons, but I don’t think they were enough.”

 

Harry looked at Louis warily; he had had enough people play with his heart, and everything pointed that Louis would be joining that list soon. “What are those reasons?” He questioned.

 

“I tend to lie a lot.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I lie, simply. I do it without meaning to, and for that reason I have hurt so many people, and I didn’t want to hurt you, so I tried to stay away from you, but you made it so hard, and when you finally stopped, I realized I really liked you, more than I thought. So I – so I came to explain. I am a chronic liar, I tend to lie without thinking about it, without meaning to.” Louis was still out of breath, but not from running, but from the nervousness and because he was dizzy, swimming in so many emotions, he felt like he was drowning.

 

Harry didn’t say anything, and Louis would always remember that as the longest and most painful seconds of his life, because no matter what Harry said, they felt like months and months, not just a few seconds. “Do you want to come in?” He muttered, letting the door fall wide open, looking at Louis with such bright eyes, such hope Louis knew only Harry had.

 

Louis opened his mouth to ask if he was being given a second chance, when he realized, this was Harry’s way of telling him he was forgiven. He nodded, his breath finally going back to his normal rate. He had looked around Harry’s dorm and then turned around to face him, and smiled to himself.

 

He was given a second chance, and that was all he needed.

 

 

Louis honestly doesn’t know how Harry did it, but he stopped lying. He learned how to stop it, well… not really, he didn’t learn, it just stopped happening, and all Louis ever wanted was that, he wasn’t scare to make friends anymore, he wasn’t scare to hurt people anymore, he was so so happy, and it was all because of Harry.

 

Harry knew if he was lying anyway, Louis didn’t know how, but Harry did. He said Louis made his thing with his nose ( no he doent, Louis has stood in front of the mirror and telling lies, but he didn’t notice nothing! ) so when Louis lied, maybe it slipped, he had nothing to be afraid of, because would know he was lying.

 

But maybe Harry didn’t notice everything.

 

“Louis, please tell me its not true.” Harry had come home one day, throwing his stuff on the floor and running to their shared bedroom. Louis looked up from his laptop where he was writing an essay and blinked a few times, a bad feeling setting in his stomach.

 

“What is not true?”

 

“I – today at campus, Nick told me – he told you were cheating on me.” Harry chocked out, struggling with the words. Harry observed Louis face carefully, as if by doing that, he would find the answer to his question.

 

Louis set his laptop aside and got up from the bed, and walked to the door, where Harry was standing, and said, “Babe, I didn’t cheat on you.” He grinned at Harry, because he knew when Louis was lying, and he wasn’t lying this time, he wasn’t.

 

But Harry let out a chocked sob and backed away from Louis, and Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, stepping forward.

 

“You’re lying,” Harry said between tears.

 

Louis stopped dead in his tracks and blinked. “What? I am not!” He exclaimed horrified, not quite grasping this whole situation, that Harry thought he was cheating.

 

“You are,” Harry sniffed. “I know when you’re lying.”

 

Louis closed his eyes, he couldn’t let Harry walk out of him because of an asshole who had nothing better than to mess with his relationship. He shook his head and stepped forward to hug Harry, but he backed away.

 

“I cant believe it! I should have listening to everyone else! They were right, you cant do anything better than lie.”

 

Louis’ eyes started to water and he felt like he was drowning again, like he couldn’t breath, there wasn’t enough air on his lungs, he felt couldn’t take this, not this, not Harry giving up on him. Did Harry really love him? Because if he did, he wouldn’t leave at the first time trouble arrived, he knew how Louis was, Louis warned him, but Harry gave the ahead, but just this time, just this time, Louis didn’t do anything, he didn’t lie.

 

“Harry,” He muttered, “You cant possible think I would cheat on you,” Louis had hope, so much of it, because he trusted Harry, he trusted him enough to know Harry would never leave him because of what another person said, he wouldn’t dare, would he?

 

“I – I’m leaving. I mean, I’m leaving you Louis.”

 

Louis stood still, letting all those words process, and he felt the tears down his cheek, and the way his heart was beating fast and the way he wasn’t getting enough air in his lungs, he was drowning, _drowning, drowning._ So many feelings, Louis couldn’t breath, so many thoughts, he couldn’t.

 

Harry ran out of the room, and Louis followed him. He tried to swallow his tears, he couldn’t let Harry walk out on him, but he wandered, if Harry left because of something that he was sure Harry knew in the back of his mind that it wasn’t true, then what if this was just an excuse to break it off with Louis? What if he didn’t really want to have Louis as a burden? He shook his head, Harry was better than that, he wouldn’t, he loved Louis.

 

But when Louis got to their door, it was closed shut.

 

Louis crumbled to the ground, he knew it, he knew this was how it was going to end, with a lie, with a horrible, horrible lie.

 

But never expected the lie to come from Harry. 


End file.
